Shattered Illusions
by shadowwritr
Summary: Severitus Challenge: Summer before 6th year started off with a bang as well as some unexpected news. Can Snape deal with everything he has to? Illusions shatter around three kids, and Severus has to learn to pick up the pieces. Ch 1 thru 3 revamped.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potter characters, not being paid, just having a little fun with my take in the world and adding my own little bit of flair to it.

Authors note: This story does not have a beta. So be forewarned. Take a seat and sit back and I hope you enjoy the ride. The Fay are a creation of my own design, please be patient while they get explained along the way.

Summary: Severitus Challenge: Summer before 6th year started off with a bang as well as some unexpected news. Can Snape deal with everything he has to? Illusions shatter around three kids, and Severus has to learn to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer vacation, Hermione had just walked into the door with her parents and her little sister. What she wasn't expecting was the site that greeted her in the front room. Black hooded figures with white masks. Death Eaters.

Hermione tried to draw her wand, but was slowed down, the spell that hit her, sent her flying backwards knocking her down into her parents. Athena screamed at the top of her lungs as one of the death eaters grabbed her. Hermione cast the stupefying spell at the Death Eater that grabbed her sister and he went slack while Athena was let go. Athena darted around the corner heading back outside still screaming at the top of her lungs. As she did, things started flying at the Death Eaters hitting them in the head as she went.

Hermione had to grin, even if it was only short lived, her sister was a witch as well. Her father went after them and so did her mother. Hermione was scared for their well being, but that was the least of her worries as one of the Death Eaters started sending spells her way. Hermione rolled and then scampered up on all fours. She saw Athena running and diving under a bush on the side of the house as a Death Eater was chasing her and the bushes came alive and started holding the Death Eater at bay.

_My little sister is fighting them better than I am_, Hermione thought to herself as she took off towards the bushes sending a stupefying spell towards the Death Eater behind her back. This time it found its mark again and Hermione sent a full body-binding spell at the one at the bush and the man fell down.

Working her way to the bush she was tackled from the side and everything went black as her head hit one of the garden stones.

Her eyes flittered open, but the pain was excruciating.

"Hermione?" She heard the scared little voice.

"Athena?" She tried opening her eyes again, but everything hurt too much.

"Move aside." The male voice said.

"What is that?" Athena asked.

"It'll help her headache, not to mention heal the cut that is on the side of her head." He told the little girl.

Hermione felt the hand on the back of her head as the pain shot out like daggers driving them to the remote parts of her head. She felt something cold being placed at her lips.

"Drink, Miss Granger."

The liquid went down cool, and Hermione felt the tingling of the healing potion. Her eyes slowly opened and focused for the first time. His onyx eyes greeted her first, and then her focus became clearer. His sallow skin, black hair, hooked nose.

"Professor Snape?"

"Just lay still." He turned and looked at Athena, "Hand me that rag."

Athena gave him the rag she had been holding and Snape turned back to Hermione as he placed it on the side of her head. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the pain shot through her head again. The door burst open.

"How is she?"

"She'll live, Headmaster."

Headmaster Dumbledore looked down at Hermione, the twinkle in his eyes dull at seeing her lying there.

"Was your position compromised?"

Hermione opened her eyes again. She saw Athena looking back and forth between the two. She saw the look on Professor Snape's face that she had never seen before, failure, as well as relief.

"Yes, they saw me take both of them. I had to fire spells at Narcissa after she tackled Miss Granger to the ground." He looked down, "I'm sorry I failed you."

"Nonsense, it had to happen some time. We'll figure something out. But you aren't safe here. Is she well enough to be moved?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape stood then bent down and scooped Hermione in is arms.

Her head was a little better, but not by much, she didn't want to touch anything, but couldn't help it when he turned and she had to grab onto his neck.

"I'm not going to drop you, silly girl." He spat out. He looked down at Athena then back up to Dumbledore, "What are we going to do about this?"

"It's time that the truth be told Severus." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Then you better send someone after Mr. Potter, I will only want to tell this once." She felt Snape moving and then heard him whisper to the Headmaster. Hermione couldn't make anything out of his words, just a deep timber as he spoke. She felt something pressed into her hand and then felt another on hers and then everything went black again.

* * *

Harry had just walked through the door at Privet Drive after he mowed the lawn. They hadn't let him rest for a second as soon as he had come back. He was drenched in sweat as he headed up to his room.

Sitting on his bed was Nymphadora Tonks. Harry looked back down the stairs and then shut the door quickly. He moved to his trunk in the room and sat down on it giving Tonks a questioning look as she sat on the bed.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her quietly as possible. Not believing his own eyes.

"I'm here to take you to the safe place."

Harry stared at her, "How do I know you are really Tonks?" He eyed her hair suspiciously. It was brown, it looked normal, not at all like she really looked when she first came to pick him up with the guard.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" Tonks asked him smiling.

"Change your hair to the color it was when you came to get me last year." Harry crossed his arms and stuck out his chest.

This netted him a laugh from Tonks, who then changed her hair to the violet it had been last year. Harry let out a sigh of relief, he had been on edge as soon as he came into his room seeing her.

"I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place." Harry told her as he stood and then moved over to the chair and sat down opposite of her.

He hadn't had that good of a summer so far. His Aunt and Uncle laying in on him the second he got home. This didn't have a down side, he didn't want to think about Sirius. Even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't even have to ask him to weed. They had made a small list of things, but Harry had done extra just to keep his mind off the events that had happened at the Ministry of Magic.

"We aren't going there." Tonks reassured him.

"Then where are we going?" Harry knitted his brow in confusion, "The Burrow? Hogwarts?"

"Nope, try Rome. Let's pack your stuff, we've got to get there quickly, the Fidelius Charm is being performed and well, it can't be done until you are there too."

Tonks stood and then with a flick of her wand started putting things in his trunk. Harry dove under his bed and pulled things out, even with the threat the guard had given his Aunt and Uncle, Harry hadn't want to take any chances. But he didn't think his summer at the Dursley's would be this short ever.

"Can you tell me what's going on, Tonks?"

"There has been an attack, and you aren't safe here anymore. I can't explain things to you because I'm not fully aware of everything myself."

The clothes didn't quite fold right as they were pushed down inside the trunk.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Portkey."

Tonks finished up the trunk and looked as Harry started backing towards the door, "I don't like those."

"Harry, you proved who I was. I'm not taking you some place where it isn't safe, besides, I'll be with you for the rest of the summer as well. And I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this next year. Now come on, we can't keep them waiting any longer."

"Who is them?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, Athena and Severus, and Dumbledore. Let's go."

Tonks shrunk the trunk and put it in her pocket and then let Hedwig out of her cage. "She'll find you," she shrunk the owl cage then grabbed Harry's wrist.

Harry felt the familiar tug of being portkeyed. The ground was rushing up to meet his face and the hand holding his wrist he noticed was pulling him down that way.

"Let go!" He shouted at Tonks, but was too late as he sprawled unceremoniously all over her.

He heard the groan and turned his head to see Professor Snape leaning on the wall glaring at the pair of them sprawled out on the floor.

"Abysmal."

Harry jerked his hand away from Tonks, grasp. He stood up and glared at his Potions Professor. He saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he looked at Tonks on the floor.

"I trust there were no problems, Tonks."

"None, Headmaster." Tonks told him as she stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulder to get her balance.

"Splendid. Now that everyone is here, I'll place the Fidelius Charm." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "And then be on my way."

Harry looked at Dumbledore then over to Professor Snape. "This isn't going to work, I can't stay with him." Harry pointed towards Snape.

"Watch your tongue you insolent brat!" Snape snarled out.

"Harry, you will stay with him, as well as Hermione and Athena. Tonks will be here also, it is vital you stay here." Headmaster Dumbledore told him.

Harry could hear the authority that exuded from the Headmaster. He knew he meant it, but Harry was so confused. "Why? I'm safe at the Dursley's you said that yourself. Why do I have to stay with him?"

"You'll do as your told," Snape said as he moved off the wall. "I'll not have you question the Headmaster in that manner. You'll learn some respect this summer and you'll learn it well."

That statement only ruffled Harry further and grated on his nerves coming from this particular teacher.

"Or what?" Harry glared right back at Snape.

Tonks was looking back and forth at the both of them, then went and sat down on the couch with Hermione and Athena.

"Well, here two seconds and they are already at each others throat." She said and looked at Hermione, "How are you doing now?"

Hermione looked at Tonks. "My head is better, but I don't understand why we are here with Professor Snape either."

Severus moved until he was directly in front of Harry, "I'll make sure you learn your manners."

"I don't have to mind you, you're not my father." Harry bowed his back up.

Severus got a smirk on his face. "Yes, I am. As well as theirs also." Severus said pointing to Hermione and Athena.

Harry turned and looked at them. This was preposterous, he couldn't see any resemblance to Snape at all much less himself. "What are you talking about? We don't look anything like you?"

"There is no way you are my father, Athena isn't yours as well." Hermione interjected, "I saw mother carry her."

Severus turned and looked at Hermione, "Of course you saw her carrier her, considering your adoptive father is a squib and couldn't have children of his own. He was impotent, I donated my sperm so you would have a sibling growing up."

Hermione sat back and then just looked at him, "But we don't look anything like you."

Severus threw his hands up in the air. "Charms! Even you can't be that stupid, Miss Granger."

"Severus, this isn't helping matters, don't yell at them." Albus said. "I advise you to sit down and talk to them rationally." He waved his wand said a few words and then Apparated out.

"Rationally, it was all your blasted idea." Severus told the thin air where the Headmaster had once stood.

"There is no fucking way I'm a Snape." Hermione jumped up off the couch.

"Yeah, I agree." Harry said. After all, Hermione was the thinker between the both of them and she had put in some good questions. The only thing he could think of this time was at least he wasn't alone in all of this.

Severus spun on the two. "You both will hold your tongues." He looked over to Hermione, "As far as you, I don't ever want to hear another swear word out of your mouth."

"You're a bastard, you fucking useless…" Hermione was getting red from anger as several trinkets just exploded that where on the mantle. "I hate you." She stormed out of the room with Harry hot on her heels.

Severus looked down at Athena who was sitting on the couch, with her eyes wide just looking at him. Tonks was doing the same thing. Both seemed to be in shock. Severus shook his head.

"I hate my life, my twins absolutely hate me."

Athena moved off the couch and came and stood in front of him, "Are you really my father?"

He looked down at the soon to be eleven year old, "Yes, I am."

She knitted her brow in concentration. "You weren't mean at that house, why did you become mean now?"

"You don't understand." Severus growled out a sigh, "Why don't you go find your sister and brother, see if you can talk some sense into them."

She looked up at him, "I can try, but Hermione knows-it-all, she isn't going to listen to me. Don't say I didn't warn you." She walked out of the room but didn't hear the chuckle that had followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had followed Hermione out of the room. He had no idea where they were going but he followed anyway. His mind racing.

_Snape! He just can't be my father, I've always been told I look just like James, exactly like James but for the eyes. But if it is true, then I have two sisters? I have a family now, only more people who would die because of me. Because of who I am._Hermione turned and opened a door and walked in, as soon as Harry walked in she slammed it shut.

"He's not my father. My father is Jonathan Michael Granger." Hermione huffed out and sat on the Ecru silk divan that was in the parlor room. Harry sat down in a chair across from her in the same color.

He noticed the deep dark mahogany designs that ran around the edges of the furniture. Cherubs where on the corners of the desk and across from them the fireplace was inlaid with granite that beautiful sculptors. He had never seen anything like this in his life.

"Where exactly are we?" Harry asked.

"This? This happens to be his Manor." Hermione snarled at Harry.

Harry lifted his hands. "I'm not the enemy here, I'm in over my head, just like you."

"I'm sorry, it's just, and this is supposed to happen to you. Not me." Hermione gave him a look like she was lost.

"I know, but for once, I'm glad I have someone with me on this one." He grinned at her.

Hermione couldn't help it but grinned back. The door opened up and Athena walked in. Hermione looked over at her.

"Well? What is he doing?" Hermione asked.

"Pacing the room." Athena walked over and sat down on the divan by Hermione and looked at Harry. "So, you're my brother."

Harry was studying Athena, she only looked slightly like Hermione, and she had deep dark brown eyes that almost looked black. Her hair wasn't bushy like Hermione's, it actually was in ringlets of curls and a very rich dark Auburn.

"I guess I am."

"Hermione talks a lot about you and some boy named Ron."

"Ron's my mate." He looked over to Hermione.

"He won't be after he finds out who our father is." She ground out the word father like it was a foul loathsome term.

"I don't like it either, Hermione. I didn't choose him to be my father either. At least you grew up with people who you called mum and dad." Harry stood up and walked over to the window in the room and looked out.

Everywhere he looked he saw churches, he'd never seen so many churches in his whole life, far away he saw one that took his breath away. Hermione walked over to him and looked out the window.

"That's Vatican City. It's where the Sistine Chapel is. Mum and Dad brought us here before I got my owl. This place is really beautiful."

"I've never seen anything like it. I've never been anywhere other than at the Dursley's, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and the Order."

"Maybe we can change that." Harry turned and saw Snape leaning against the doorframe.

He had on black slacks, and a white silk shirt that buttoned up the front. "Would you like to go see the Chapel?"

"Oh, yes!" Athena jumped up. "I was too little when we came and don't remember it that well."

Hermione looked at Snape, "I remember it just fine, I'll stay here if it is all the same."

Harry was torn; he looked back out the window and then looked at Hermione. "Come on, go with us."

"Don't force her." Snape said.

Harry looked back at him, he noticed the neutral look he gave but he also noticed the tension in his jaw. Like he was grinding his teeth.

Harry started walking towards Snape and looked back at Hermione one last time that was glaring at Snape. He didn't like this situation either, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from seeing things he'd long to see before. Hanging his shoulders he walked over to Snape who was looking at him. He took out his wand and directed it Harry, Harry's eyes went wide and then relaxed some when he saw Snape rolling his eyes at him.

"I won't hurt you. But we aren't going out with you looking like you've haven't had a bath in three days." Snape then said a few spells and Harry felt clean and blushed knowing what Snape had just done. He looked down and saw that he had on slacks as well as his shirt was a light blue, the clothes almost felt good, he hadn't ever had anything that actually fit before. Harry looked back up and Snape was smirking at him.

"Ooooh!" Athena said looking at him, "He looks so much better like that."

"Like what?" He asked Athena.

Athena grabbed a hand mirror that was on the desk in the room and ran back in front of Harry and shoved it towards him. "Like this," she said with all smiles.

Harry tentatively took the mirror and looked at himself. The first thing he noticed his eyes were still green, but not the Lily green he had always seen, they were a deep forest green with gray trim all the way around. His nose wasn't like it was either, it was longer but not hooked or big, and it just fit in its portions rather well. His cheekbones where higher, his mouth was smaller and his lips where thin like Snape's. His hair was different, it was black still but it was laid out in ringlets like Athena's. He looked back at Snape.

"My hair is curly. I look like a girl." Harry protested.

Snape flicked his wand and said a spell and Harry looked back in the mirror. His hair was now pulled back in a ponytail. The only thing that stood out now was his scar.

"What about the scar?"

Snape walked over towards him and waved the wand one more time. "That should do it. We are ready to leave now." He looked at Hermione just glaring at him and at Harry now. He spun around and walked out of the room.

Athena ran after him, "Come on, Harry." She shouted excitedly.

Harry turned back and looked at Hermione she was glaring at him. "You don't like it, but you are willing to let him change you?"

"This is just so I can see the Sistine Chapel. I can't really walk out looking like Harry Potter now can I. Come with us."

"No, go. I need to think." Hermione plopped down in the chair. "I can't accept this Harry, like you said, you didn't have a Mum and a Dad. Well I did. This is going to take longer for me."

"He's still Snape, his snarkiness will still show up." Harry turned and left the room and found Athena and Snape in the first room he ever showed up in.

Tonks stared at Harry, "Is that Harry?"

Harry gave her a frown. "Yes it's me. My new disguise." He might as well have some fun with it. And getting out will give him something to do so he isn't thinking about what happened at the Ministry.

"I'm taking them to Vatican City. Hermione doesn't want to come, you'll have to stay here. No leaving the house, Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Snape walked out of the room, "Come on, you two."

Athena ran over to him as she was pulling Harry along, Harry didn't have to run to keep up with her since she was so small. They exited out of the house. And followed Snape down the walk to the side of the house and to a car. Harry stopped in front of the car as Athena let him go.

"I got shotgun." She ran around to the passenger side of the car and hopped up and down till Snape opened the door.

He looked across the car at Harry just staring at it. "Get in."

Harry got in the back seat after Snape opened the car door and then got in, Snape got behind the drivers wheel and started the car.

"What city are we in Potter?" Snape asked as he started pulling the car out.

"We're in Rome." Athena giggled.

"The question wasn't directed towards you, Athena." He turned and glared at her.

Athena gulped and shuffled in her seat some. "Sorry."

"Rome." Harry said.

Snape smirked in the mirror at Harry, "Don't repeat what your little sister said. Even if it is correct."

Athena giggled.

Snape looked at her, "that's enough."

She looked out the window as they started passing the houses. "They're pretty."

Harry looked out too, he had to admit the houses beat the Dursley's hands down. The gardens in front of the houses were lush and green, flowers blooming. It was beautiful here.

"What city are we going to Potter?"

"The Vatican City." Harry told him, only because he told Tonks and Hermione had told him also.

"Do you know what's inside the Sistine Chapel?"

Harry saw Snape reach over and cover Athena's mouth before she could spout out the answer. Harry snickered, "Sorry, Sir. No."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Athena, she's just like Hermione was at eleven."

"Merlin help me, if she is." He took his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm not a know-it-all like Hermione." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Harry wanted to laugh even more when she pouted, Hermione didn't pout. He covered his mouth. "Well, maybe not exactly like Hermione."

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape drove the car down _Via del Quirinale_ and continued on until he turned on _Corso Vittorio Emanuelle_. They parked at one side of the 'Tiber River' and then crossed the river at the _'Bridge of Angels'_, directly in front of them was _Castle Sant' Angelo_.

Snape started talking, "The castle was originally built for defensive measures to protect the holy fathers inside the city." He pointed out the guards, "Those are the Swiss Guards."

Harry looked at the puffy looking tunics they wore. He almost wanted to laugh at the way they were dressed. It was something like out of one of the books he had seen at the Dursley's, it had Shakespearian written all over it. The tunic was vertically striped in brilliant blue and gold, they also wore matching pantaloons and spats. Black flats that looked like slippers adorned their feet, with a black felt beret on the top of their heads.

"What do they guard?" Harry asked the closer they got to _Castle Sant' Angelo_.

Snape looked at him, "They guard the Pope, he lives in Vatican City."

"Oh." Harry said.

They continued on past the castle and started walking down _Via della Conciliazione_. The most prominent building that stood out was _St. Peter's Basilica_. Snape started talking again about each feature of the city and the buildings it surrounded.

Harry found himself enthralled with what Snape was telling him. Harry was fascinated because Snape was so not like is normal self, not like he was in the dungeons when he was teaching. When they set foot inside _St. Peter's Basilica_, he stopped in the doorway. A hand on his back gave slight pressure, not enough for a push, but enough to know to not block the door way.

"Keep walking." Instructed Snape in a silky voice.

Athena was already skipping and twirling around looking at one thing then another, she came and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on Harry." She pulled him until they where splayed in the light that came through the top of the dome. She started spinning around in the light and looking at the paintings that covered the inside of the dome. "It's beautiful."

Harry pulled back out of the light and watched her spin.

Snape watched both of them with his brow knit in concentration. _It's almost as if he doesn't know how to act. Even with Athena, who's acting like a child in a fairy tale castle. What is wrong with him? I expected all the yelling and screaming to have come from him, not Hermione. It's almost as if they have both switched roles._"Come on you two." He commanded them and they moved onto the _Sistine Chapel_.

He watched them as they entered, Athena jumping up and down for joy, as Harry's face finally lit up. Severus watched as Harry walked further into the chapel. He studied Harry's eyes and he could finally see they lit up with innocence.

"The boy has seen to much."

Snape turned and saw one of the Fathers that lived here in the city.

"More than most men my age." He said as he turned backed to his son and watched as he set off with Athena.

"It is not good for someone so young, he should be free as he is now."

_But he isn't free, not even with this little excursion from his life_. "Some burdens have to be born. Even if you don't ask for them."

"Yes," the Father said, "but at what price."

He walked away following the sidewall in and out of the people touring the chapel. Snape watched as he approached both Athena and Harry. Snape moved and walked over to the small group. He was telling Harry the story of Michelangelo, and how much he endured while he painted the chapel and how long it took him.

"So he basically gave up his life to paint this." Harry said.

"Yes and no, he had to fulfill the commission of the church." The Father said.

Harry looked at him, "What if he didn't want to do it?"

"It wasn't up to him, he was destined to do this. Michelangelo was a painter, a very gifted one. He would have said he was a sculptor." He raised his hand to the ceiling above, "As you can see, he was both. He gave his life to paint this, his greatest commission; the one that he poured his soul into. He poured his soul out when he painted this, all for the glory of God."

Harry looked up, they where standing under _'The creation of Adam'_. Adam depicted in the nude, Harry studied the form. Harry noticed one thing in the frescoes, at least this one, God was the only one clothed. Adam looked to be perfect, no flaw, perfect muscles his features, and even the emotion on his face was one of reverence.

_I think the man was obsessed with the human body, and the church allowed him to paint his obsession._He looked back at the Father then at Snape who was watching him. Harry felt like both the Father and Snape were studying him. Athena was still twirling in awe at what she was looking at.

Harry then looked toward the father and said, "So he didn't have a choice, even though he thought he was a sculptor."

The father put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "he always had a choice, but how can one run from destiny."

"Does destiny always say when we are born and when we die?"

"Yes, God controls all."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the father, "I don't like what I'm destined to do, do I still have a choice?"

"It is only a choice you can make."

"I think we need to leave. Thank you Father for the lesson." Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him away from the father.

"I will say a prayer for you son. All will go well." The father turned as Harry looked back at him.

"Yeah right." Harry mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Tonks left the room and had found a bedroom she liked. There were actually several she liked in this Manor. The place was huge, she had never been in a Manor that was adorned in the fashion as this was. It had a rich texture with all the sculptors that sat in some rooms on pedestals.

She looked around the room again, it would suit her fine, but she still had that tingling on the back of her neck. It had came even before Dumbledore applied the charm. She had it the moment she set foot in this Manor. The Manor wasn't Muggle, and it wasn't like a typical wizards place either. It had an other worldly feel to it.

She heard the scream.

Running out of the room with her wand drawn she raced to where Hermione was and saw the girl passed out on the divan in the room. Tonks ran to her and knelt down checking her pulse. She was alive. Tonks stood up looking about the room to see what could have set the young girl off. She didn't see anything.

_Nothing._The tingling became a dull pulse on the back of her neck. Tonks kept her wand raised, still trying to figure out what happened to the girl. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of a house-elf. She wondered how the Manor stayed so clean.

_Nothing._Walking slowly to the door, she shut it. And turned back towards Hermione that was when she saw him. She cried, "Stupify!"

The spell was absorbed inside his body. Tonks eyes widened in horror. She choked back her own scream that wanted to emanate from her throat. His eyes were dark black pools that she couldn't look away from.

_Fey, bloody hell, he's a Fey._Try as she might she couldn't remember what to do when faced with this. The wizarding world had been told about them yes. They were a mixture of magical races. She had heard tales of vampires, werewolves, centaurs, fairies, pixies, woodland elfs, house elfs...no magical creature was spared when they chose to come and take. They were the unspeakable horrors of the Wizarding World.

He stepped away from the Hermione and Tonks tried casting a shield around herself, she wouldn't be any use if she didn't. The next thing she noticed was that she was hanging in midair like a crucifix. The dark eyed man walked towards her and grinned.

"I won't kill you. But you will sleep for awhile." He touched her head and everything went black.

Turning around he scooped up Hermione and left the room to leave the house.

* * *

Severus had noticed how quiet Harry had stayed, he looked in the review mirror at the teenager. His focus was outside the window, he had stayed in that position the whole time. Severus parked the car and got out. Ushering the two inside. Athena was a jumping little ball of energy.

The moment Severus walked into the house he could tell it had been breeched. The magical signature was unmistakable. He knew what it was, or rather whom it was. He ran straight for the room, not saying anything to the two he left behind. He took one look into the room and saw Tonks.

Severus wheeled out of the room and raised his hand. A white glow emanated from his right palm. He heard the growl coming from the back of the manor. Severus took off, there was no way he was letting his daughter leave this house.

He reached the back room where the two were at. The tall man turned. It had been some time since he had last seen him.

"Let us out Severus." The man growled.

"Not with my daughter, Draven." Severus said as he kept his right hand raised where the glow still held them in place.

He heard the small shrill scream. Severus knew that was Athena, she had seen what Draven had done to Tonks.

"Potter, get Athena out of that room. Go back to the living room." Severus shouted never taking his eyes off of Draven. He was starting to weaken. It had been awhile since he had called on his Fey magic that ran through his body.

Severus watched as Draven's dark eyes narrowed as he looked passed him.

"He doesn't mind very well Severus."

Severus glanced back over his shoulder, his son was standing there with his wand drawn. "Do what I say, Potter. Take Athena to the living room now."

Draven gave a low guttural bark of laughter. "Potter is it? Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to your mother. Where you really belong. You are a Fey Prince in our world along with your sister."

"Don't listen to him, Potter. The Queen who is sitting on the thrown right now is not your mother, son. She has no right to you or sister." Severus turned back to Draven. "Release my daughter Draven and I will let you go. I have no intentions of killing a royal guard or starting a blood war."

Draven snarled at him. "I don't have to obey your commands."

Severus heard Harry, he heard the anger inside his son. "Put Hermione down now." Harry demanded. "I don't care who you are, but you are going to leave and not return."

Draven gave Harry a snarled grin. "As you command my Prince." He lowered Hermione to the floor.

"Levitate Miss Granger out of this room, take her with you back to the living room, Potter now." Severus said.

Severus watched as Hermione was levitated and floated past him towards Harry. "You heard my son Draven. Now leave."

"I shall inform my Queen of this." Draven said as he melded into a black mist and escaped under the door that led outside.

Severus then lowered his hand as he doubled over trying to catch his breath. He still had to deal with Tonks. This day was getting worse. And there was nothing he could do with Draven's sleep spell he had placed on them at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell? _Harry thought. _Prince? Snape has some explaining to do, and what the hell is a Fey?_

Harry's thoughts kept racing away with question after question as he levitated Hermione back into the living room. Athena was curled up in a chair balling her eyes out. Harry gave her a pitiful look. He wasn't exactly sure what to do about her. He placed Hermione on the couch and turned back around towards the hall.

Snape stopped before the room Tonks was in. "Stay in the living room, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes a moment, he knew he had heard Snape call him son. Now he was back to Potter. Harry spun back around and then flung himself down on chair next to the couch. He wasn't sure who that man was, he was tall and looked a little like Professor Snape, at least the eyes. When Severus came into the living room with Tonks he headed to the fire place.

"We are going to Floo to Hogwarts. I need to speak with the Headmaster and Tonks and Miss Granger has to be watched while they are sleeping. Madam Pomfrey can keep a diagnostic spell up on the two easier than I can at the moment."

"Who was that man?" Harry asked.

Severus growled, "Your Uncle Draven."

Harry shook his head. "What do you mean? Your brother?"

Severus grabbed the Floo powder out of the pot. "Half brother. I'll explain all this when your sister is awake. So save all your questions and just do as your told right now."

Harry pushed himself back in the chair. Snape was livid with anger, more anger than Harry had ever seen. Even that time that Snape had thrown him out of his office after he looked inside the man's pensive.

Once they had arrived at the Headmaster's office, Harry followed the two men with the sleeping patients in tow. Athena was holding his hand as she glanced around Hogwarts. Harry noticed she was calming down, her sniffles were coming further and further apart. Harry tried to pick up what the Headmaster and Snape were whispering between the two of them, but no such luck. He was pretty sure some form of silencing charm had been placed around them.

They entered the Hospital wing and once inside, Snape pointed to some beds across the way. Harry pulled Athena along with him and then sat down on one. She sat down beside him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Athena asked him in a whisper.

Harry looked at her, he could see fear in those eyes. He really found he didn't like seeing it there either. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Madam Pomfrey is the best. She'll get them sorted out." Harry told her. It was the only thing he knew to say. He sat for awhile holding Athena, he was tired, he didn't realize how tired he was, now that he had a chance to think again. He scooted back on the bed and actually laid down, Athena curled up at his side.

* * *

Severus rubbed his forehead as he looked between the two that were sleeping. The monitoring spells were up. He had to make sure Draven hadn't cast anything else on either one of them. He hadn't, which Severus was glad of. He still couldn't believe he got saddled with Tonks, that had been Albus's idea. The witch got on his nerves. Nothing was turning out like it should have. Now Tonks was going to have to be told as well what he and his children were.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Albus was standing there.

"The wards are still up. I didn't feel a breach at all. Your half brother had to have snuck onto the property before I placed the charm." Albus told him.

"Brilliant. That's all I need is for Draven to interfere. He tried to leave with her." Severus stated.

Albus pat his shoulder. "That seems rather rash of him to do so. He has never done anything like this in the past."

"He kept saying the Queen was their mother. Draven was in the royal guard when I had to go back an serve after Hogwarts. That was in the stipulations for leaving so young. I haven't heard from Draven in a year. He wasn't like this the last time I saw him." Severus rubbed his face. "He would never have cast anything on his niece. Hell Albus, he's been watching over her, since she was placed in the Muggle world."

"Maybe its time for your brother to leave that world." Albus said. "From the sounds of it, something has happened."

Severus snorted, "I highly doubt he would leave. Royal guards have a lot of influence in that world. Especially in the courts. He is in the High court, not the lower one. And he obeyed Potter, but he lied to him as well."

Severus stood from the chair he was sitting in and turned to face Albus. He looked passed Albus and noticed his other two children were asleep. Something he hadn't expected to see, he couldn't help the slight grin that fell on his face at the sight of them. Albus turned towards the others as well.

"Doesn't look like Potter to me anymore, he is most definitely your son." Albus said.

"Yes, and with my temper too. I wish he hadn't gotten that from me." Severus said as he crossed his arms. "We're staying here for the night. I'll take them back in the morning, after these two wake up."

"Good. You are safer there, even with your brother under the charm as well. He can't tell anyone, or bring anyone." Albus said and turned to him. "Best get it all out in the open Severus, before he tries something like this again."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was very confused when she had woken up in the school's infirmary. The last thing she remembered was seeing that man appear out of a black mist in the room. She had sent a curse at him and it had went right through him like he was smoke. She had screamed when she saw his palm glow and then everything had gone black. She blinked and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Good, you're awake." Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey's voice as she came next to the bed. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up dear."

Hermione sat up as Madam Pomfrey cast another diagnostic spell over her.

"I feel fine." Hermione assured the witch.

"Yes, but I still have to check. You'll be leaving with your father after you eat." Madam Pomfrey said. "The others are eating in the Great Hall. Nymphadora woke up thirty minutes ago and went with them."

"He's not my father." Hermione huffed out.

Madam Pomfrey patted her shoulder. "Of course he is dear. He never told me, but I figured it out." She said as she pulled a tray of breakfast over to Hermione. "All the times he snuck in here at night to watch over you and Harry as you two slept. That man is your father, don't discount that."

Hermione didn't want to hear it. Even though she did. It surprised her though, she never knew that he had snuck in to watch her sleep when she had been in the infirmary. _Bet Harry doesn't know that either._ Hermione thought as she put a spoon in the porridge and took a bite.

Madam Pomfrey left her alone after she started eating. Hermione knew that Athena never really looked like her and on top of it, her little sister was gorgeous. She didn't look hardly at all like her mother, she looked liked Jonathan Granger, even down to his hair. Hermione had been so jealous of her little sister with that hair of hers, so much easier to take care of than her own. Hermione snorted. Harry had that type of hair now. He didn't like the curls. That left her to wonder why her Potions Professor had greasy hair. Those curls had to come from someone. She couldn't help but think, he was hiding his true hair under all that grease applied onto it.

That got her to thinking. Where were her parents now? Was Athena her full sister or her half sister? How old exactly was she? Her birthday was before Harry's. She now wondered who had the real birthday attached to it. She did consider Harry to be like her brother. She always felt like he was. Hermione grinned. It was far easier accepting Harry to be her brother than it was to accept Snape to be her father. So if Harry was her brother and they are the same age, then they had to be twins.

"What are you grinning at Hermione?" His deep silky voice asked.

Hermione pulled out of her head and looked over to the door to the infirmary. She scowled at him. She wasn't accepting him yet.

"Nothing." She hissed.

She could see just a flash of hurt cross his face as he hid it behind his mask he normally wore.

"Are you through eating?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked down at the tray that was before her. "Yes, I'm not very hungry now."

"We'll be leaving shortly then, back to the Manor so I can explain some things that finally need to be addressed." Severus told her.

"I don't care." Hermione snapped at him.

"Watch your tone young lady." Severus hissed. "I expected more from you. Your brother is acting better than you which is surprising."

Hermione pushed the tray away and saw her clothes laying on the cabinet by the bed. She stood and grabbed them. "Well he would, wouldn't he. Considering he isn't being ripped away from his parents."

Severus pointed to the bathroom door on the other side of the ward. "Go change and be quick about it."

* * *

What Hermione had said gave Severus a few things to think about. Potter was going along with the flow of things. Which had Severus out of sorts, he had never really seen the boy act like this before. Now he understood the true anger from Hermione's side. He had to snort at that one.

_Wait until she finds out she's been living with her real mother all along. _Severus thought. _Then we'll see if that attitude doesn't change. Damn it, Orillia, you should have let me handled the paperwork and taken the children instead for the first week. Of course, I'm not going to hear the end of the donating sperm comment I made. Surely Orillia wouldn't fault me on that one. Damn you Albus for this mess, you and your big ideas._

Once Hermione came out of the bathroom he escorted her to the Headmaster's office. His eldest daughter was angry. Severus could feel the anger radiating off of her. He said the password and they went upstairs. They walked inside the office. The first thing he noticed was Tonks was still there with his other two children.

"I thought I told you to go to the Manor Tonks, that I would meet you there with Miss Granger." Severus snarled at her. _How hard is it to follow orders?_

"Severus, that was my doing. It seems the manor has a visitor just now, your brother." Albus said as he looked up from a piece of parchment.

Severus groaned. He walked over to Albus's desk and leaned down to see where Draven was inside the manor. He was stationed in the living room where the Floo was.

"He follows orders about as good as you do Potter." Severus said and glanced over to Harry.

Harry shrugged, not taking the bait. "You always told me I was just like my father. How well do you follow orders sir?"

_The cheek on this brat!_ Severus thought. _Indeed this is my son. Even down to the cocky smirk he has on his face. _

Severus was about to retort to his son when the door was opened and his girls said the same word in unison and running.

"Mum!"

Severus spun around and looked at Orillia. She looked like a fairy caught in a cage as her eyes widened. Severus couldn't wait until she got rid of those glamours she wore, he really wanted to see her beautiful deep green eyes again. He leaned up against Albus's desk and crossed his arms. He watched as his wife comforted their children, all but one. Severus glanced over at Harry who had pained look on his face.

"Severus you're supposed to be in Italy, till I finished the paperwork." Orillia said.

Severus looked back to her, "we had a gate crasher at the Manor." Severus raised his hand. "Not important at the moment." Severus then pointed to Harry. "I think he's a little more important than our gate crasher Orillia."

"Our mother's name is not Orillia." Hermione said.

"Shush Hermione." Orillia said as she put a hand on Hermione's cheek and then extracted herself from both of the girls.

"Harry," Orillia said as she reached out to him. "Come here."

Severus watched the slight hesitation in his son's posture, then a tentative step towards his mother. He saw the tears that brimmed in his son's eyes just before Orillia pulled him to her in a hug. He glanced back over to Hermione who was now wiping her cheeks and a very perplexed look on her face. Athena was all grins and she came over to him and leaned up against him, her head resting on his stomach. Severus reached down and cupped his youngest daughter's cheeks in his hands. She looked up at him.

"So where is my other dad?" Athena asked.

_Other dad? Do I dare say you have accepted me already? _Severus thought.

"He went home to his real wife. Her name is Arabella Figg, his name is not Granger. It's Figg." Severus told her.

* * *

Harry hadn't felt right, everything still felt so strange. Weird even. Then Professor Snape made that comment about his brother to him. He had a quick skirmish inside his mind, a part of him wanted to make this man to quit calling him Potter. On the other hand, he wanted satisfaction for having been accused for the last five years of acting like said Potter. So he shrugged and said the comment. He had held his breath and waited for the fire works to explode. To see which way this was going to go. What happened next he was not expecting.

Yesterday after he had woken up and ate and then was sent back to bed. He had done some serious thinking. He had always wanted family, he knew how much it hurt when they were ripped away from him. Even what little bit of time he had known Sirius had ripped the hole he felt inside wider. It hurt. It hurt deeply. But when he thought about Hermione and even Athena right then part of it was soothed. He had no problems accepting his sisters. Accepting his father would be a little bit more challenging.

Then he heard both of his sisters call out for their mother when she walked into the room. It had always hurt inside to see others like this, where he had no one. Then to hear what Professor Snape had said to her. Harry's mind connected the dots quickly, especially when Snape had pointed her to him.

_This is my mother. _Harry thought. _Why? What had gone so wrong that I couldn't stay with you?_

He felt the hard knot form in his throat. Harry tensed up as she said his name. He searched her eyes, they were a light honey brown. That didn't make sense considering his were green. _Glamours._ Harry thought. The only thing he could come up with that explained that. He kept searching her eyes, not sure what he was expecting to see. Then it all sunk in deeper as he saw acceptance in her eyes and a love that he had seen Mrs. Weasley give to her own children. Harry took a small step forward with a such a hope that this was real and wasn't a dream. The pain was a excruciating in his throat now as the tears welled up and spilled over running down his cheeks as stepped into her embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


End file.
